Popular Girl
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: Hullo! My name's Rin Kagmine, 16 years old. And my life is like unicorn poop. Like rainbows threw up. Which means it's a cliché mess. And, my idiotic enemy, who ironically has the same last name as mine Len Kagamine, is trying to woo me, which is very annoying. Yeah I hope you understand by now that I'm socially awkward. / rin ო len / follow Rin through this cliché of a life story.


**notes: **Hey. Hey. Hey. Whatcha doing, my little Popsicles? Anyways, I'm now kind of crazed for Vocaloid. *fans self dramatically* it's like once every month thing. I go crazed for it. And yeah, it soon goes.

**pairings: **Len ო Rin. Miku ო Kaito. (Yes. I like this couple) Teto ო Ted. Mikuo ო Kaiko (ha! Alternate pairing) Gumi ო Akaito. Luka ო Gakupo. Slight Rui ო Rei and Neru ო Taito.

**warning: **Extremely cliché. Don't like don't read.

**summary: **Hullo! My name's Rin Kagmine, 16 years old. And my life is like unicorn poop. Like rainbows threw up. Which means it's a cliché mess. And, my idiotic enemy, who ironically has the same last name as mine Len Kagamine, is trying to woo me, which is very annoying. Yeah I hope you understand by now that I'm socially awkward. / rin ო len / follow Rin through this cliché of a life story.

* * *

**Popular Girl**

Prologue

_Rin POV_

Hey. My name's Rin Kagamine, and I have a upside down cliché life. And guess what? I'm the nerdy girl. My best friend used to be top girl, she still is kind of. Well, let's just say, she and her brother are like super rich and they have all the modern fashions, all the modern styles. Yeah, they are and should be popular.

My best friend's are Gumi Megpoid and Miku Hatsune. They are really overprotective, and they hide me from almost everything in the world. Gumi and Miku get into a lot of fights. But there's one thing that they both can agree on.

Neru Akita is an idiotic bitch. Yeah. You heard it right.

For the past few years, since Miku was lowered from the popular zone, Neru Akita moved in on Top Girl. And for those past few years, Neru has tried and succeeded in making my life a living hell. Miku tries to kill her. Gumi tries to tie her to the windmill downtown and cut her. But I think that she's just a kid who never received the amount of attention a child was supposed to get. Trust me, I can relate.

My mom and dad passed away, and I live with Lily, my aunt. Lily is not a good parent, considering she's like only 19. She's hopeless. She never stays at home. She's still in college and recently got a part time job at a diner, where she gets half the money needed for two practical adults. Yeah I consider myself and adult since, my mind is mature enough, even thought I'm only 16.

So, back to my sophisticated school life. I did mention, school womanizer Len Kagamine, was trying to woo me. Yeah, he and he's best buds Kaito Shion and Mikuo Hatsune are totally annoying. They were trying to actually, woo all the girls in the school. Apparently I was the hardest, since Len had dated Miku previously. Gumi wasn't yet falling for them either. She had her eyes on someone else.

Back to Len. He was kinda the definition of perfection. His spikey blond hair, his sapphire blue eyes, his amazing body. Yeah, mindblowingly I don't fall for all of that. Because Len is a player. And he dates Neru all the time. And he is annoying. And he looks down on me. Yeah, so many reasons to hate him. Then there is Mikuo. He looks exactly like Miku. Except taller, obviously manlier, he even has a tattoo, a puny one though. But he's really hot. Muscles and all. Kaito is like that. But he has an overprotective sister, Kaiko. So he doesn't go breaking hearts. Actually he's the only male friend I trust. Kaiko is Kaito's twin. They are different though.

Kaiko is extremely smart. Like super smart. Smartest person I know. I'm smart too. I like to think that way. Kaito is dumb. Really stupid. But he knows all. He knows all the gossips. He knows who everyone likes, I think. He knows all the answers. But, he's a jerk who doesn't really share those stuff. He's stupid in the common sense area. He is an straight A student surprisingly. Does he and Kaiko go undercover. Nah, Kaiko's extremely short. And short tempered too.

Than there is school bitch Neru. Neru is pretty. She has dark blonde hair, which is all in one side pony tail. She keeps texting, really phone addictive person. She loves flirting with Len. Like that's her hobby. It's so annoying, listening to her rant over Len being so good in bed and stuff. Her best friend is Haku, she's really weird. Her boyfriend Dell is even weirder. What freaks.

Meiko and Luka are seniors, who actually flirts with Len! It's creepy. Pedophilia. Len is so popular. Well, Meiko just wants to get in bed with him. Actually, Luka never flirts. Luka's my friend. We hang out a lot. Sometimes. Teto is her sister. A complete weirdo she is. Her best friend Miki is quite neutral though.

So, uh that's about it? Lily's calling over something. She needs to make lunch.

* * *

**notes:** —


End file.
